


From The Ashes I Rise

by Grinny_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinny_Cat/pseuds/Grinny_Cat
Summary: After losing his Parents to Death Eaters, Aleksandras is forced to live with his abusive Uncle. Years past and he is finally at Hogwarts. To putting up with his bully half brother Jacob to the whole school hating him Alek is in for a ride.





	1. In A Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys this is my first fan-fic!  
Lithuanian in Bold  
Aleksandras-Alexander  
Močia-Mother  
Su Gimtadieniu- Happy Birthday  
Žvilgsnis- Look  
Tėvas- Father  
slapti pietai- secret south
> 
> P.S I used Google Translate so the language may not be accurate

A small boy was hiding inside a tree hollow a few feet away, trying to control his breathing, steadying his heartbeat, and ignoring the lingering pain of a rogue curse. In the distance, he can hear the sounds of spells being fired and the shouts and cries of many Death Eaters and Aurors.  
Violence hums in the air. It stings his skin, scours his nostrils and slides down his throat. Acrid and bitter, it is an unseen poison coursing through his small lungs. Minutes when by that felt like hours as the sounds of chaos dispunge. He heard the sounds of footsteps crunching dry leaves heading his way.

‘**Aleksandras**!’ I heard a woman call who I who immediately recognized was my mother.

‘**Močia**’ I called back as climbed out of the hollow.

She quickly took me into her arms and disapparated out of the forest. We appeared outside our small cabin where we were immediately engulfed in a hug by father. We went inside and my father used every locking spell he knew on the door while my mother sat me in front of the chimney. She took one look at my injured leg and sighed.

‘I’m so sorry my sweet I should have never brought you with me’ I heard her gentle voice say. I simply looked down and paused when I saw a black marking peeking out from her sleeve.  
I reached out to have a better look but she quickly pulled her hand away. I saw her sent my father a panicked look.

‘Time for bed **Aleksandras**’ Father said quickly ushering me out of the room in his arms.

‘**Močia**’ I called reaching for her over his shoulder. She sent me a strained smile.

‘Goodnight Darling’.......

| Next Day |

I woke up to the sharp smell of burning wax. I opened my eyes to the sight of my mother entering my room with a small cake.  
‘**Močia**’ I said while rubbing my eyes.

‘**Su Gimtadieniu** sweet boy, Happy Birthday!’ she exclaimed. I immediately perked up at the mention of my birthday. She picked me up and started spinning me around. The sound of our laughter filled the room. She eventually put me down but not without peppering my face with multiple kisses.

‘Let’s see how old is my sweet boy?’  
I held up five fingers.

‘Correct! Make a wish Darling,’ she said while presenting me my cake. I was about to blow out my candles when a sight at my window caught my eye.

‘**Močia**! **Žvilgsnis**! I yelled running to my window. It was the first time I ever saw something like it before. It was beautiful like a huge white ocean stretching for miles.

‘That’s snow Aleksandras’. She came to stand beside me and stroked my curly hair. ‘Do you want to go outside?’ She added. Instead of answering her I immediately started rummaging around my room for clothing while mother laughed at my antics.

******  
I stood mesmerized as I took in the white world around me. It was cold but my heavy black cloak kept me warm. I was clinging to my mother’s light blue dress afraid to let go, but itching to explore.

‘Go on’, I heard her gentle voice urging. That was the push I needed as I dashed through the snow jumping and flailing my arms around feeling the cold wind hit my face. We spent the day laughing and playing in the snow until it was sunset. I was flushed and freezing, but that didn't stop my happy smile.

‘**Aleksandras**! It’s dinnertime! She yelled. I started running to her.

I looked at my mother seeing her silver eyes gleam brightly with love arms spread wide, as her long white hair and red cloak danced in the wind. It made her look surreal. I was so enthralled that I tripped falling flat on my face. I raised my head to see her dashing to me panic written on her face. But something caught my eye, in the distance a few feet for us a black figure was hiding in the trees.  
Who is that? Are they watching us? Before I can ponder some more I was scooped up by mother.  
‘Are you alright?’ She questioned with a frantic voice, as she tilted my head back and forth looking for injuries.

‘**Močia** Stranger’ I yelled pointing to where I saw the dark figure.

‘What?’ She said looking back only to see my father walking towards us.

‘**Aleksandras**’ she tsked.‘Your Father is not a stranger’

‘No! I see’- I was interrupted by my father.

‘**Ausra**’ father greeted my mother with a kiss.

‘Happy Birthday Aleksandras!’ He mumbled ruffling my hair. The Stranger was forgotten, I was flowing with excitement all over again. Mother put me down and both her and father took a hand each swinging me back and forth as we walked back the short distance home.

********

After a dinner of stew and cake, we settled in front of the chimney with me sitting on my mother’s lap as she read to me. Her gentle voice soothing as she read each line of the page she was on. As she was turning a page her sleeve slid down revealing the same black mark from before. I reached out to touch it again, but this time she didn't pull her hand away. I heard her release a soft sign as she closes the book putting it away.

‘**Algimas** It’s time’, she called to father who was in the kitchen. They both came and sat facing me while they whispered to each other in Lithuanian. Father seemed to agree to what she said as he pulled his sleeve up revealing the same black mark. I finally had a chance to look at it properly it was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I looked up at them confused.

They went on a long explanation of what this mark is and what it symbolized. They started on You-Know-Who or Lord Voldemort (She wrote his name on a piece of paper). My father told me about Death Eaters how they are evil people and should never be trusted in case I run into one. In the end, there was nothing but a tense silence that filled the room. I was conflicted. Does that make my parents evil? As if reading my mind my mother immediately opened her mouth to explained only to have my father jump up from where he was sitting.

‘**Tėvas**?’

‘Darling?’

His body was stiff with tension, his green eyes wide with disbelief and fear.

‘The wards……. ‘ was all he said running to the kitchen window.

‘**Aleksandras** come here’ Mother panicked picking me up, her wand was out ready to defend her family.

‘**Algimas**! what is, who got through?!’

‘Death Eaters’ he said face paling as he saw the amount of them. As soon as the words left his mouth a huge explosion hit the side of the cabin. I hear my parents shouting as my ears rang. Smoke and ash filled the air and a rainbow of spells lit up the night sky. Where is my mother? I swear she was holding me. Did I blackout? Why can’t I breathe?

‘**Aleksandras**! **Aleksandras**!’ I overhear a voice in the distance call out my name. Mother? Why is she far away?  
'**Aleksandras**!' I heard her gasped in terror.  
I felt a huge weight move for my back and I can finally breathe.

‘**Aleksandras** listen to me I want you to run!’

‘**Močia**' I said in a broken voice.

‘Listen to me please!’ She begged desperately as blood ran down her face.  
‘I want you to escape into the forest, there is a Port-key in a huge black tree with a hollow. I want you to climb inside and say these words, **slapti** **pietai**. It will take you to your uncle’s’. She ended.

With tears in my eyes, I did that she said and ran leaving them behind. She cast a strong notice me not-spell-on me as I ran. I was halfway to my destination when I heard a big explosion. I stopped and turned around the sight I saw made me fell to my knees. The cabin that I grew up in the one with so many memories was now in flames. A fiendfyre.

‘**Močia**…..**Tėvas**……'


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Death Eaters, Alek is left alone to fend for himself in a harsh new winter environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys my writing has been getting better!  
-Grinny

I couldn’t tear my eyes away.Tears are running down my face as I looked at what was once my home.Red flames are everywhere and are quickly spreading around the forest.I wanted to run back but my mother’s plea for me to run forced me to turn and run once more.  
My lungs were burning and my body was shivering as the cold winter air whipped at my face. I desperately searched for the black tree but the violence snowstorm made it difficult to see. I was about to lose all hope until I spotted a huge tree a few feet away. I gather all the energy I can and bolted to it. Limbs stiff and heavy I climbed inside the tree hollow. I whispered slapti pietai as my world went black.

Slowly I came into consciousness. My eyelids were heavy but I manage to lift them. I was in an unfamiliar area I observed. Moving my body, a scream threatened to leave my lips. Looking down my right leg was bent at an awkward angle. The portkey I thought. I tried to stand but it was no use I ended up falling back on the snow.

“Mommy” I whimpered. I would give anything to be in her arms right now. Not broken and laying down on some unknown land. I tried to stand again this time putting most of the weight on my left leg. The pain was excruciating as I limped a few feet but ended up falling and jolting my broken leg.

“AHHHHH!” I screamed. Birds around took flight as my screams echoing throughout the snowy forest. I looked down to see my foot caught in a tree root. My head flopped down on the snow. I desperately cried out for anyone to help me for what seems like hours. All I hear are my echos. 

“Hello?” a gruff voice called back. The sounds of boots crunching on snow were heading my way. Throat sore I tried to shout again but nothing came out. In the distance, I heard the bark of dogs. They were getting closer.

Stranger’s POV

“AHHHH!”

Rafe froze his hands darted to his bow and one of his arrow taking aim. ‘What the hell was that?’ he thought. ‘A child?’ There should be no one out this time. His brown eyes narrowed at the thought of a trespasser. Suspicious he urged his hunting dogs to where he heard that scream. Rafe followed them until he came to a small clearing, looking around he saw the dogs huddled over the body of a small child.

"Shit!",Lowering his weapon he ran over flipping the body over. It was a small pale boy with black and white hair. His skin was icy and blue. Why is he out alone? Where are his parents? I became angry at the thought of him being abandoned here to die.  
Shaking my head to clear such thoughts I went back into healer mood. I signed a breath of relief when I found a pulse it was faint but there. I couldn't believe the little guy was still alive.  
I started to remove his cold and wet clothes. I removed my thick and heavy black coat wrapping it around his young body. I picked him up and started to run back to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone plays Hogwarts Mystery please join my discord!~ :p  
http://discord.gg/KhfrGyN  
with over 500 players and growing


End file.
